I Could Have Danced All Night
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: Ten x Rose one-shot with a jealous Time Lord and a flirty Rose


The Doctor watched Rose from across the ballroom. He had his head resting on his hand and his elbow propping himself up from the table, as he drummed his fingers across the white table cloth aimlessly. Rose's TARDIS-blue dress sparkled in the light as she danced across the floor with a young gent. She was smiling and talking with the man who seemed to be utterly infatuated with her. The Doctor could see the man's gaze traveling over her at every twirl she made and every swish of her dress, especially lingering in _certain _areas.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he watched them. He didn't like the way the man was looking at Rose. He especially didn't like the way he was holding her against him and what his hands were…

Abruptly, the Doctor hopped up from the table he had been seated at and made his way across the floor until he reached the two dancers. He reached a hand out and lightly tapped the gentleman's shoulder.

"May I take this dance?" the Doctor said looking down at Rose. She had a surprised expression on her face.

"Hey, man, it's my turn to dance with this belle of the ball," the man dancing with Rose huffed, giving the Doctor a cocky smile. "Why don't you wait in line like the others?"

"Well, she did happen to accompany me to this ball," the Doctor glared at the man. "As my date."

"What, are you two exclusive?" the man made an odd face.

"What? No! We're not together!" the Doctor said quickly. "We're just—"

"Well then, I guess you'll have to wait your turn big brother."

"I'm not her brother, you filthy—!"

"Okay! That's enough!" Rose interrupted the Doctor and gave him a harsh glare. He met her gaze levelly but cringed when he saw raw frustration burning within them. Rose turned to her dance partner and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about him," she said sweetly. "But I'm afraid he's not going to stop pestering until he gets his way. He's very rude."

The Doctor opened his mouth to defend himself but another stern glare from Rose silenced him.

"Maybe you can have another dance later," Rose turned to the pompous man again. "It's been very nice, Xavier."

"Well, if you must go my lady," the man, "Xavier" (what kind of name was that?) took Rose's gloved hand and placed a kiss to it. "I shall happily wait till the next meeting."

He gave Rose a smile which she returned before turning and leaving to find another partner. Though, not after casting a livid glare in the Doctor's direction. _Well, I hate you too. _

The Doctor turned back to Rose and took her hand and placed his other on her waist. Soon they were moving back in tune to the music. Rose looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" he asked.

"That was completely uncalled for and utterly _rude,"_ she glared at him, but there was a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. "He was a very nice dancer, and you had to go and but in and ruin everything."

"Well, I didn't like the way he was dancing," the Doctor snorted. "And he was a creep too. What kind of name is Xavier anyways? No one in the 75th century names their kid Xavier. Who does he think he is? Professor X?"

"So now you're going to insult his name?" Rose said. "My my, you are very rude tonight. And what was wrong with his dancing? He was very smooth."

"I didn't like the way he, er, his hand were moving," the Doctor grumbled, moving Rose across the floor. "Or the way he was looking at you."

"What, does it bother you that other guys are looking at me?" Rose gave him her tongue-in-teeth smile.

"No, why should I care?" the Doctor sniffed nonchalantly. Of course it bothered him. He didn't want stupid humans staring at Rose and thinking _adult_ thoughts about _his _pink and yellow girl. _Great. Now I'm getting overly protective of Rose. Rassilon, I'm rubbish at this. _Rose gave a small laugh and smiled up at him.

"What?" the Doctor asked, slowing their pace now that they had danced their way across the room and back to the Doctor's table.

"Nothing," Rose giggled. "It's just, well, you've gotten all red in the face."

The Doctor felt his cheeks burn and he quickly shook his head and wrinkled is nose. He thought up an excuse and mumbled, "Really? I must have eaten something bad; probably an allergic reaction. Yeah."

"Right," Rose said disbelievingly and then gave him a sympathetic grin. "Well then you should just relax. Take a break for a while."

She gentle pushed him down into one of the chairs. He started to protest but she brought a finger to his lips to quiet him. With her other hand she gently pressed her fingers against his forehead.

"You don't have a fever, which is good," Rose smiled. "But all the same, you really should rest."

"Of course I don't have a fever," the Doctor pushed her hand away. "I would know if I did. I am the Doctor anyway."

"Oi, don't get cocky," Rose said.

"And really I'm fine," the Doctor said. "I think I'm much better! How, how 'bout a proper dance?"

"Oh no," Rose shook her head. "No one can recover from allergies that fast. Not even Time Lords. You just sit tight. I can find another partner."

She gave him a smile with laughter sparkling in her eyes before turning back to the dance floor. Immediately another man hopped up from a table and asked for a waltz. Growling, the Doctor crossed his arms and sunk down in his chair, irritation sparking off him.

Rose was being plain mean. He was the one who had brought them to this party. 75th century, perfect place to find wonderful parties with dancing, nibbles, and classic Earth ballroom music and a few old pop songs ("Toxic" had already played four times). He'd brought his companion here after her insisting of going dancing. Even though he didn't show it, he had been thrilled at the thought of taking Rose for a waltz. But of course, when they had arrived at the party, Rose had been flocked by many young chaps who had taken her away and onto the dance floor. At least she had been enjoying herself. Still enjoying herself.

The Doctor sighed and crossed his arms across the table, watching Rose laugh as she danced with a well dressed ginger gentleman. _Gingers. I wanted to be ginger. _Rose was having a swell time, very much unlike the Doctor. The whole hour that they had already been here he had been doing nothing, literally nothing. Just watching Rose and brooding. Couldn't he at least have one whole dance? No, of course not. The only time he actually got to dance with her he had made a stupid blunder and said he had an allergic reaction. _Idiot. _

The Doctor gazed at Rose as she spun around, her dress curling about her legs and fanning out. The soft light from the party rested on her seeming that her hair had a faint glow about it. _Rassilon._ She was beautiful.

The Doctor cursed himself inwardly and looked away. He shouldn't be thinking about his companion like that. She was just his friend. Nothing more. She couldn't be anything more. He was a Time Lord, she was a human. Nothing could ever happen. But then why did his hearts leap in his chest every time she smiled at him or stop every time she hugged him?

The Doctor rested his head across his folded arms with a sigh. He hoped the party would be over soon. Now he really wasn't feeling well.

Rose clapped as her dance partner spun before her and then gave a flourishing bow. She'd lost track of how many people she had danced with that night, but it seemed that it had been all of them. Charlie, the gent who had just danced with her smiled up at her before bidding her farewell. Rose curtsied to him and glanced around the room as the DJ decided on the next song. Her eyes searched for a certain person. Finally her gaze fell upon the Doctor and she smiled. Her grin soon faded though when she saw how miserable he looked. He was fiddling with some silverware in front of him, with his head resting on his crossed arms. His face was gloomy and she saw him sigh heavily.

The DJ had found a song and Rose listened as "In the Mood" started to play. Slowly a grin spread across her face and she ran across the hall to the brooding Doctor.

"Dance with me!" a happy voice laughed and the Doctor looked up to see Rose in surprise. She had a brilliant smile on her face and she grabbed the Doctor's arm pulling him up from the table.

"What about your adoring fans?" the Doctor said pulling away and trying to hide the resentment in his voice. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

"Oh, come on, Doctor," Rose took his hands in hers and started to drag him onto the dance floor. "They're playing our song! Besides, I _want _to dance with you!"

The Doctor felt happiness bubbling up in his chest and he allowed himself a faint grin. Rose wanted to dance with _him_. Maybe this night wouldn't be a total flop.

"So, does this regeneration of yours have the moves?" Rose smiled.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor grinned fully and took Rose's hand and started to move her around the floor in a two-step waltz. Rose laughed as they twisted about in tune to the music. He spun her out and then back into him, causing her dress to fan out. Step by step they moved across the floor, feet in sync with each other and hopping to the beat. The Doctor was all smiles as he danced, overjoyed at dancing with Rose, _his _Rose. He lost track of his surroundings and only focused on enjoying the moment. Only when the song ended did he take his eyes off Rose and glance around. The pompous gent, Xavier, was watching him coolly as he held Rose to him. _That's right, buddy. She's mine. _

"Well, you most certainly do have the moves," Rose laughed and caught her breath back. "You should have asked for a dance earlier."

The Doctor nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the DJ cut him off talking into the microphone saying, "One more song for tonight, folks. It's been great. But it's time we wind down."

The Doctor frowned. He had just gotten to dance with Rose, and now it was all over? He glanced down at Rose. She had a small smile on her face.

"May I have this last dance?"the Doctor asked softly as a slow song began to play gently through the speakers.

"You may," Rose smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully placed both his hands on her waist. They slowly danced together, listening to the music play and staring at each other softly. The Doctor brought one of his hands up and took one of hers to slowly spin her out. Rose giggled faintly as he brought her back to him, pressing her against him with a hand on the small of her back and gently holding her other. He leaned his head down and rested it against hers with a smile. Rose's sweet smelling hair wafted up toward and she hummed happily making the Doctor's hearts do a leap in his chest.

"How come you didn't dance earlier?" Rose murmured to him. "You were the one who brought us here, yet you just sulked at that table the whole time."

"Well, I was waiting for the right partner," the Doctor whispered and tilted his head up to place a faint kiss to her temple. "And, I did get to dance with the prettiest girl in the room, for a bit."

"Oh? Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Well," the Doctor pulled back so he could gaze down at her. "She had beautiful golden hair and soft rose-tinted cheeks. Her smile was dazzling. Her eyes, oh, her eyes, were a soft hazel which sparkled in the light. She's looked absolutely stunning tonight. But then again, she always looks like that."

"Hmm, I don't remember anyone meeting that description," Rose smiled.

"Really? The Doctor played along. "Well, would you recognize her if I said I was dancing with her right now?"

Rose giggled and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Smiling, the Doctor rested his cheek against her hair.

"Well, I got to dance with the most handsome gent in the room," Rose murmured. "Only if it was for the last couple songs."

"Do you mean me?" the Doctor pulled back a little and turned Rose about the room. "Well good then. For a moment I thought you were going to say that Xavier chap."

"Him? Oh no," Rose smiled. "You're a much better dancer."

"As are you Miss Tyler," the Doctor said. They danced in silence for the rest of the song, slowly moving across the floor. Rose stared up at him with a smile. Her eyes were soft and her hair shined like a beam of golden fire in the faint room light.

The song eventually ended and they broke apart clapping with the rest of the crowd to the DJ. The partygoers began to disperse, talking to each other and finding their dates before leaving. The Doctor turned to Rose and offered her an arm.

"Shall we be off, Dame Rose?" he said to her.

"Lead the way, Sir Doctor," she smiled, slipping her arm in his. Together they left the dance floor, heading in the direction of the large oak doors that led to the world outside.

"My dearest Rose is leaving so soon?" a voice called out. Turning his head the Doctor grimaced as Xavier waltzed up to them. Grinning, the man said, "The 'after-party' will be starting soon. You should stick around, gorgeous. I need a date anyways."

The Doctor opened his mouth to retort but Rose spoke first cutting him off, "Well, that sounds very nice, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm a little tired as it is and I already have a fine date here."

She nodded in the Doctor's direction and he beamed broadly. Partly because Rose had refused Xavier's offer, but mostly because she had called him _her _date.

"Pity," Xavier gave a bow. "But feel free to look me up if he bores you."

He gave Rose a large wink and then spun around calling out to the single women standing around without dates. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor giggled.

Rose had gone into her room to change when they got back to the TARDIS. The Doctor meanwhile had taken the ship away from future Earth and then let the TARDIS rest in the time vortex. He began absentmindedly checking over various readings on the computer monitor as he did, waiting for Rose to return. All he could think about was dancing with her, how she smiled up at him sweetly and made his hearts flutter, and how she moved perfectly with him across the floor.

He smiled, happily recalling his memories and swaying slightly. He began to hum idly and soon he began singing out the tune in his head.

"_I could have danced all night,_" he sang moving around the main console. "_I could have danced all night. And still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings, and done a thousand things, I've never done before…"_

Rose walked into the main console room, unbeknownst to the singing Doctor. She watched him from beside the jump seat as he belted out the lyrics. She couldn't help it but giggled slightly. The Doctor turned to her breaking out in a wide grin. He skipped over to Rose and scooped her up, spinning her away. She gasped with a laugh as he began waltzing them in a quick two-step around the main console still singing.

"_I'll never know, what made it so exciting;_" he chorused, spinning Rose about with him. "_Why all at once, my hearts took flight! I only know when she, began to dance with me, I could have danced, danced, danced all night!"_

He held the last note and leaned Rose back, one hand supporting her back and the other grasped over hers. She laughed and titled her head up to smile at him, her hair dangling down toward the grated floor. Grinning, the Doctor leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose to hers, earning a happy giggle from her. He pulled her back up, keeping her close to him as she still hummed with happiness.

"I thought you didn't care that much for dancing," she said looking up at him.

"New new dancer," he smiled. "But I always like dancing with you, my sweet Rose."

He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to her cheek. A blissful smile was upon her face when he pulled back.

"You missed," she whispered. Before he could react, she reached her hands behind his neck and pulled his face down to her, capturing his lips against hers. He felt his hearts skip a beat in his chest and found himself smiling against her mouth. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her closer to him with one hand in her hair and the other about her back. She caressed his neck as he worked his lips softly but whole-heartedly against hers.

When the eventually broke apart, the Doctor pressed his forehead to hers and grinned to her, "Mmm, I should take you dancing more often."

She laughed and kissed him again, making the Doctor's hearts soar. _Oh yes… much more often, _he thought to himself and squeezed her closer to him.


End file.
